pride_of_the_prrfandomcom-20200214-history
The Broadway Limited
The Broadway Limited is the fourth episode of Pride of the PRR and the first episode of Season 2. It was uploaded on December 10, 2018. Plot One day, Ryusei is talking to Evelyn and Raymond about the Broadway Limited before Mr. Shibley arrives to tell him that he has a local in a few hours. In the meantime, Ryusei teleports off to Highland Valley, where he leads to Mr. Edwards telling a story about when his grandfather rode the Broadway Limited in February 1956. It begins one night when Nick is sitting at Highland Valley while his train is being inspected. In the meantime, the Broadway Limited arrives where the lead unit, an E8A numbered 5895, brags about how diesels are superior to steam locomotives. This greatly irritates Nick, and he talks about it to Roy. When Nick returns to Highland Valley, he spreads the word to Elaine, Frank, Alfred, and Joey. When Frank is later getting his train ready at Conway Yard, he gets into an argument with the E8. The E8 brags about him taking the Pittsburgher that night, and on his trip, he insults every steam locomotive in sight. Nick, Roy, Frank, Richard, and Alfred have had enough, and consult together about the situation in Philadelphia. They continue discussing what to do before Nick is assigned to go back to Highland Valley. When he gets home, he finds out that Mr. Edwards is going on a vacation to New York City and that he's trying to figure out what to pack before he leaves. Later that night, Evelyn informs Nick that #5895 will taking the Broadway Limited to New York when Mr. Edwards goes. Nick is shocked because he feels that if the diesel gives Mr. Edwards a smooth ride, Mr. Edwards will lose respect for steam engines. Evelyn assures him that things will be just fine. The next day, Frank is resting in Chicago when the diesel pulls up prior to his washdown, and his assignment. The two engines have yet another conflict. Back at home, Nick suggests to Roy to challenge #5895 to a competition to see who can pull the Broadway Limited better while Mr. Edwards is riding. Roy wouldn't be likely to suggest, but Nick wants to try anyway. After saying good-bye to his wife, Mr. Edwards drives to the train station in time to board the Broadway Limited and ride it to Harrisburg, where #5895 and the other E8 are removed and a GG1 takes over for the remainder of the journey to New York City. By the early morning, the E8 is in Philadephia where he has a confrontation with Elaine. At Highland Valley, the engines meet Mr. Paul, who is usually assisting at Conway Yard, but filling in for Mr. Edwards while he's in New York. Mr. Paul is willing to help, as he has arranged with the Harrisburg dispatchers to let Roy pull Mr. Edwards' return train. He also tells #5895 off the next day when he shows up in the Highland Valley sheds and starts bothering the engines when he doesn't have an assignment there. When Mr. Edwards' vacation comes to an end, he takes the Broadway Limited home. Roy takes over the journey at Harrisburg and performs to the best of his ability all the way to Highland Valley, where Mr. Edwards tells the engines that he can't say anything about whether Roy or #5895 performed better, as he enjoyed the ride both ways. A few days later, Nick and Elaine find #5895, where he comments on how Roy seemingly performed as good as a diesel. It is then revealed that Nick and Elaine can agree with the diesel on one thing: They all dislike the New York Central railroad. However, 5895 still believes that steam engines are outdated, but Nick believes that he'll get used to it one day. Benjamin and Ryusei are impressed with the story, and Ryusei teleports back to take his local. Characters * Ryusei * Evelyn and Raymond * Mr. Shibley * Benjamin * Mr. Edwards * Nick * Elaine * Frank * Alfred * Joey * Mr. Edwards (PRR) * Roy * Richard * Bob * Mr. Paul * Mrs. Edwards * Marie (Springfield Industrial Rails) (possible cameo) * PRR E8A #5895 (not named) * NYC F7A #1787 (not named) * Nick's engineer (not named) * Nick's fireman (not named) * Philadelphia Yardmaster (not named) * Mike (PRR engineer) * PRR 5895's engineer (not named) * Matthew (cameo) * Ian (cameo) * Mr. Wyatt (mentioned) * Alec (mentioned) * Barry (mentioned) * Rorick (mentioned) * Mike (mentioned) Locations * Highland Valley * Conrail NJT * Tidewater * Industrial Wasteland * Pittsburgh Line * Chicago * Pittsburgh * Philadelphia * Harrisburg * Springfield Industrial Trivia * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** This is the first episode of Season 2. ** Roy, Mrs. Edwards, and Mr. Paul's first appearances. ** Richard's first speaking role. ** Mr. Edwards' full name is revealed as William Edwards. ** In an earlier development of the episode, Ian was going to have Ryusei's role. * Stock footage from some of ConrailFan76's videos are used with permission. ** Benthetrainkid also filmed the Philadephia and Chicago scenes. * The PRR E8A makes a reference to the previous episode. One of his lines is also a reference to the Thomas The Tank Engine ''episode "Bowled Out". * Because of Australian National Productions being sick, the creator provides the voices of Alfred and Mr. Edwards (PRR) for this episode. * When #5895 says "Getting weak for your old age, Gramps?", it is a reference to the ''Regular Show ''episode "Over The Top". ** 5895 calling Nick a "galloping sausage" is a reference to the ''Thomas The Tank Engine ''episode "Dirty Work"/"Diesel's Devious Deed". * The Highland Valley 2004 route is used for a flashback. * The Federal's accident at D.C. Union Station and the ''Silver Streak ''movie are referenced. * While Nick is backing into the roundhouse, a parked car has the license plate "A113". This is a reference to a very common Easter Egg found in most Disney and Pixar movies. * When Frank roasts the PRR E8A, it is a reference to the ''Thomas The Tank Engine ''episode "Steam Roller". Audio from that said episode is used when Frank retorts. * As the Broadway Limited departs Chicago, a reference to ''The Full Bucketniers ''Episode 3 is made. * Episode 13 of Rails of Highland Valley is referenced. * When Nick says "I promise, 5895. You'll get used to it", it is a reference to ''Conner and Friends Episode 1. * The Ohio State Buckeyes/Maryland Terripans football game is mentioned. This confirms that the present day settings of this episode are in early December of 2018, or at least after November 17th. Goofs * On the opening 1956 scene, Elaine passes a red signal. * Lag is encountered in some scenes. * Some of the night scenes are darker and more pixelated than they should be. * Throughout the episode, the E8A talks too quietly. * When the Broadway Limited departs Chicago, a boxcar is in the consist. * After Mr. Edwards (PRR) assigns Frank, his megaphone doesn't fade on the transition scene. * It is still light out at 8:30, even though for February, it should already be nighttime. * Frank's headlight is not lit. * A PRR GP9 is missing its number. * When Elaine arrives at Philadelphia, an automobile disappears in the distance. ** Additionally, 5895 gains a B unit. * Mr. Edwards states that all of the engines were there to greet his grandfather, but Elaine and Alfred are not there. * Elaine pronounces "advertisements" wrong. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2